Three Queens Vampire Queen
by Viviane Vymh
Summary: La niña que perdió a su amado renació otra vez como una diablesa, la chica que ha vivido durante milenios observó el sacrificio frente a sus ojos. Su vivo retrato, como si fuera su anterior amante. Realmente, un cruel truco del destino. - Para Dianis Mar, después mil años por fin cumplí xD.


**THREE QUEENS ~VAMPIRE QUEEN~**

 **スリークイーンズ** **～吸血女王伝～**

 **SURII KUIINZU ~KYUUKETSU JOU-DEN~**

 **TRES REINAS ~REINA VAMPIRO~**

 **.**

 **Hatsune Miku . Kagamine Rin . Megurine Luka**

 **. . .**

Miku se movía nerviosa frente a la puerta de la vieja y abandonada cabaña en medio del bosque. Lo estaba esperando a _él,_ a su amado. No temía que él no llegará, al contrario, ella temía que alguien los viera, por eso llevaba sobre su negro vestido una capa con capucha que ocultaba su hermoso cabello aguamarina. Miku era una chica muy hermosa, venia de una familia adinerada y renombrada y eso se notaba, ella era la hija menor de la familia Hatsune, respetados en todo el pueblo, pues era su padre el único medico titulado y reconocido por los mismos reyes en ese y todos los condados vecinos. Era cortejada por los mejores hombres nobles, adinerados y apuestos, pero su padre aún no se decidía a por uno para ella, además de haber asegurado que no casaría a su hija con alguien a quien ella no quisiera, y más de una vez le había preguntado si amaba a alguien, y ella respondía que no, simplemente porque amaba al único hombre con quien ni su padre ni ningún sacerdote jamás la casarían: Miku estaba enamorada de su propio hermano, Mikuo, y él de ella. Él era el hijo mayor de los Hatsune, aprendiz de médico y un excelente espadachín, hacia suspirar a más de una chica, pero su único y verdadero amor era su dulce y bella hermana menor, Miku. Por obvias razones, ambos se veían a escondidas, soñando con algún día escapar juntos, cuando Mikuo terminara de aprender la medicina, a un lugar donde nadie los conociera, y pudiera estar juntos. Pero eso tan solo era un sueño, sobre todo porque su parecido era obvio: Mikuo también tenía los ojos y el cabello verdes, y de la cara también eran muy parecidos.

Miku escucho los cascos de un caballo y contuvo la respiración, calándose la capucha, por si acaso.

Pero no fue necesario.

Apuesto e imponente, apareció su hermano a galope sobre su caballo negro.

-¡Miku! -exclamo corriendo hacia ella.

Miku corrió hacia él. Mikuo la recibió y la levanto dando varias vueltas.

-¡Mikuo!

-Querida Miku, perdóname por hacerte esperar, pero no podía salir al mismo tiempo que tú, ya sabes, por si acaso.

Miku sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Miku y Mikuo se miraron con cariño y juntaron sus labios con amor.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.

Entre besos y abrazos ambos chicos entraron a la cabaña. No era un lugar muy acogedor, pero era todo lo que tenían para poder estar juntos, y era una suerte que ambos tuvieran un gusto sencillo, pese a tener una vida llena de lujos. Hacía más de un año que usaban esta cabaña para amarse intensamente y nadie los había visto.

Miku gimió tímidamente mientras Mikuo besaba su cuello.

Mikuo empezó a bajar los hombros de su vestido, pero no pudo terminar.

Porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Y el propio Doctor Hatsune, mirando primero incrédulo y luego asqueado a sus dos hijos.

-Y pensar que lo dude -murmuro dando una bolsa de oro al hijo de notario del pueblo, Kaito Shion, que además era amigo de Mikuo y estaba enamorado de Miku. Él los había seguido y los había descubierto, y había dado esa información al doctor Hatsune, exigiendo una bolsa de oro a cambio de su silencio.

-Kaito… ¡¿cómo pudiste?! -reclamo Mikuo aun abrazando a su hermana menor.

Kaito sonrió.

-No, ¡¿cómo pudieron ustedes?! -intervino su padre- ¡están enfermos!

Alzo y un arma y apunto a Miku. A ella no la necesitaba ya, después de todo una mujer no era nada en el linaje de una familia, pero Mikuo era el siguiente médico del pueblo, solo tenía que apartar de él esa "distracción".

-¡NO! -Mikuo se atravesó y recibió el disparo en vez de Miku.

-¡MIKUO!

Había dado en su estómago, y había atravesado órganos vitales. Mikuo iba a morir.

-¡Huye!

-¡No!

-¡Vete! Hazlo por mí, por favor…

Aun dudando, Miku se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque, escapando de Kaito y de su padre, y dejando atrás a Mikuo.

Corrió y corrió sin detenerse, incluso el cielo oscureció, pero ella no se detuvo.

Pero después de todo era humana, y llego un momento en que el esfuerzo la hizo desmayarse. Escucho unas voces que se acercaban a ella.

-¡Podre chica!

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

-Si no hacemos algo morirá.

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? ¡No sé nada de medicina humana!

-Entonces solo hay algo que podemos hacer.

Miku sintió una mordida en su cuello antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.

Despertó y vio a una chica rubia, aparentemente de su misma edad, sonreírle.

-Hola, ¿estas mejor?

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Miku. Incontrolable, el llanto se apodero de ella.

-¡O-oye!

Una chica pelirrosa entro corriendo a la habitación.

-Rin ¿qué le ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé, Luka! ¡Solo despertó y se puso a llorar!

Luka se acercó a Miku y la abrazo.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo.

-¡No! Él está muerto… él está… muerto…

La rubia y la pelirrosa se miraron entre sí.

Pasado un rato, cuando la chica se hubo tranquilizado, pregunto qué hacia allí.

-Tú… estabas casi muerta, así que te convertimos.

-¿Convertirme?

-Sí, yo soy la princesa Rilliane -dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy la princesa Lukana -dijo la pelirrosa haciendo a su vez una reverencia.

-¿Princesas? No entiendo… ¿a qué se refieren con que me convirtieron? -pregunto apagadamente la peliaqua.

La rubia le enseño un espejo, en donde Miku vio sus ojos ahora morados y su piel ridículamente blanca. Llevaba puesta ropa diferente a la suya; llevaba un corsé con mangas cortas abombadas sobre una camisa blanca larga tipo vestido con cola doble larga y cuello muy alto estilo reina, con los bordes de holanes y un par de guantes blancos largos. Una cinta de cuero ataba el chaleco, y llevaba unas medias puramente negras con zapato bajo.

Asustada se fijo en el vestuario de las otras chicas. Luka llevaba un corsé negro sin camisa debajo y mangas largas suspendidas y de campana, una falda negra larga abierta en la rodilla y medias negras con zapato bajo, y una cinta negra con bordes en un delgado holán blanco en el cuello, a juego con esta llevaba otra igual en el cabello.

La chica rubia vestía un vestido negro corto de corte centro con holán de picos blancos en los bordes de la falda y de las mangas, abombadas al principio y al final de campana. Llevaba unas medias de rayas blancas y negras y unas botas negras con el doblez blanco. En el cabello llevaba una rosa negra y pasadores blancos.

-Te hemos convertido en una vampiresa, pero tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

Miku miro a la rubia con pánico, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo, pero igual no muy sorprendida.

-Tranquila, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-M-Mikulia…

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Vale, ahora eres la princesa Mikulia.

-¿p-princesa?

La rubia se adelantó un paso.

-Mi hermano Allen es el Emperador, así que ahora que eres mi hermana eres una princesa.

-P-pero yo no soy tu hermana.

-Ella te ha convertido, igual que hizo conmigo, así que según nuestras leyes ahora eres nuestra hermana.

Miku miro a la pelirrosa.

-Tú… ¿también humana?

-Así es.

Vamos, ven con nosotras, nuestra gente debe conocer a su nueva princesa.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron los siglos, Mikulia nunca dejo de ser la dulce chica de siempre, pero la inocencia fue perdida rápidamente. El emperador Allen y las princesas Rilliane y Elluka la adiestraron en la batalla. Se encargo de que su padre y Kaito pagaran por lo que había hecho, pero aunque en el momento gozo su venganza, la herida de la muerte de Mikuo nunca sano.

Entre tantos siglos, el reinado de Allen termino, valientemente, había salvado a las tres princesas, pero a cambio de su propia existencia.

Rilliane era la que tenía mayor derecho al trono, pero no lo quería, así que ella y Elluka decidieron que Mikulia debía reinar.

-Pero, Rin, es tuyo, no mío -había dicho la peliaqua.

-No me interesa, además… tienes una razón para pelear.

Rilliane tenía razón. Miku odiaba a la humanidad, aunque había sido humana. Esa maldita raza era la culpable de que Mikuo hubiera muerto, y de que, aunque Mikuo no hubiera muerto, ellos no pudieran estar juntos.

-No defraudare a nuestro señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia, refiriéndose a Allen.

Con el paso de algunos siglos más, sucedió.

-Miku -Rin entro con Luka en la sala.

-Ya han encontrado un sacrificio.

-Ya era hora. Démonos prisa, la Luna no va a estar en cenit toda la noche.

La tradición del sacrificio de Luna llena.

-Te va a gustar es un cazador -dijo Luka.

-No es solo un cazador, es el que mato a Gumina.

Miku sonrió.

-Esto será divertido.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas del gran saló, mientras jefes de clanes las honraban con una reverencia.

-Mis señoras, este es el cazador.

Cuatro vampiros sostenían con dificultad a un chico peliverde.

-¿Este mocoso mato a Gumilia? -espeto Miku con burla y desprecio.

El chico alzo la cara.

-No me llames mocoso, niñata, te vez más cría que yo… oh, es verdad… no eres una niñata…

Rilliane y Lukana esperaron la sarcástica respuesta de su hermana, pero Mikulia no dijo nada.

-Mikulia, ¿estas bien, hermana?

Mikulia no respondió.

La cara de este niño… ese rostro… imágenes de otra época se agolparon en su mente…

-Mikuo... -suspiró.

El chico la miro entre sorprendido y receloso.

-¿Qué me miras, demonio? ¿Tienes algo contra mi nombre, niñata?

-Insolente, esa no es forma de tratar a la Reina Mikulia -dijo un guardia a punto de clavar su espada en el costado izquierdo de Mikuo.

-¡Espera! -dijo Miku deteniéndolo con un brazo.

-¡M-Majestad!

El guardiaretiro la espada inmediatamente.

-Dejennos, por favor, hay algo que tengo que interrogarles.

Los presentes se vieron entre sí sorprendidos -una ceremonia no se corta así nada más- pero nadie desobedeció a la reina.

Lukana y Rilliane se miraron. Rin tomo el brazo de Mikulia y le susurro:

-Mikulia, ¿tienes algo con este niño?

Ellas, como buenas hermanas, conocía la historia de Mikulia, pero había olvidado el nombre de Mikuo, e igual nunca lo habían visto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo contra tres niñatas como tú, monstruo? -dijo el cazador adoptando una pose defensiva.

Rilliane y Lukana tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, esperando a que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué es un mocoso como tú contra las Tres Reinas?

Sin embargo ninguno ataco, todos parecía extrañado por la actitud de Mikulia.

-Esperen, hermanas…

Las dos reinas miraron a su hermana sin comprender.

Mikulia se acerco lentamente al vivo rostro de su hermano.

-No has cambiado nada… tu ropa es la misma de aquel día… -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Él la miro extrañado y algo asustado.

-¿De que hablas, diablesa? Yo no te conozco -dijo apartado de un golpe la mano de la reina.

Mikulia miro su mano con una triste sonrisa.

-Es verdad… tú no eres él… pero te le pareces tanto… incluso me olvide del tiempo…

Mientras Mikuo estaba cada vez más confundido, Rilliane y Lukana comenzaron a entender.

-Mikulia, no me digas que él es…

-¿Tu hermano?

Mikulia sonrió dejando unas lagrimas.

-Él no es Mikuo, no podría serlo, pero es indentico a él… Dios debe odiarme, para ponerme a alguien a quien matar con su mismo rostro.

Rin se acerco a Miku.

-Miku, Allen una vez me dijo que las personas que mueren con preocupación pueden reencarnar…

Mikulia miro anhelante a su hermana.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

Rilliane asintió.

-Sí, él podría ser Mikuo, solo que no lo recuerda, ¡pero tú puedes recordárselo!

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Dile algo, lo que sea cuéntale cualquier cosa.

Miku les pidió que la dejaran sola con él.

-¿Eres tan orgullosa que quieres matarme tú sola?

Miku negó.

-No quiero hacerte daño, Mikuo.

-¿Investigas a tus victimas antes? Algo bastante sofisticado para una bestia.

-Mikuo, tú me conoces…

-Pues no te recuerdo, diablesa.

-A-así es… no lo recuerdas… pero tú me conoces… soy yo… Miku… Mikulia.

Un latido junto a una imagen fugaz atravesaron a Mikuo… pareció verse a sí mismo abrazando a esa diablesa, con trajes realmente antiguos.

-N-no… yo no te conozco… -dijo con menos convicción.

-¡Sí me conoces, Mikuo! ¡Tú salvaste mi vida!

Él abrió los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que eras humana?

Ella asintió.

-Si salve tú vida ¿porque eres una diablesa? -dijo con escepticismo.

Ella bajo la cara.

-Mikuo yo… morí después de que me salvaste… morí después de ti… -recordó súbitamente que el Mikuo que tenía enfrente no era el mismo de antes- pero… pero… pero eso tú no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Mikuo estaba más ocupado sorprendiéndose de sus propios actos que de escuchar a Miku. Al verla llorar, había deseado abrazarla y consolarla, apenas había logrado contener el impulso.

-O-oye… no estoy muy seguro de que estás hablando… pero… n-n-n-n-n-no ll-llo-llores…

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿No te parezco nada conocida?

No quiso aceptar que sí, pero se sentía incapaz de mentirle.

-¡Mikuo, recuérdame! -exclamo besando al sorprendido cazador.

Su cerebro le indico que la apartara… pero su corazón no se lo permitió.

Se entregó a ese beso por completo, abriendo la puerta a memorias de otra vida.

.-.-.-.

Lukana y Rilliane se miraron entre sí.

-Mikulia está enamorada…

-Siempre lo ha estado.

-Sí, pero él es un humano.

Lukana bajo la cara.

-Lo sé, los demás querrán sacrificarla si se enteran…

-No creo que quiera dejarlo ahora que lo ha encontrado…

-Definitivamente no lo hará, pero no podemos dejarla sola.

-Claro que no, es nuestra hermana.

.-.-.-.

Mikuo permaneció unos segundo callado asimilando sus propios recuerdos.

-M-Miku… Mikulia…

La reina sonrió con lágrimas.

-¡Mikuo! ¿puedes recordarme?

-Sí, puedo recordarte… ese día… -la abrazo con fuerza- Miku, pero ¿qué te paso? ¿cómo acabaste así?

-Pues veraz… -le relato lo que había ocurrido después de que él muriera, de como Rin y Luka la había acogido, y de todo lo que había hecho.

-Miku… mi querida Mikulia…

-Mikuo, te amo…

-Te amo…

.-.-.-.

Días después, Miku mantuvo oculto a Mikuo y dijo a los demás lideres que había hecho sola el sacrificio por razones místicas.

-Mikulia, piénsalo bien, sabes que nuestra mera existencia se vuelve toxica cuando se mezcla con la de los mortales. En el momento en que consumen su relación, ambos morirán.

Mikulia se quedo pensando.

-Ya lo sé ¡pero no puedo dejarlo!

Rilliane sonrió.

-He encontrado este libro en la biblioteca de mi hermano.

Mikulia la miro enternecida. Después de lo sucedido con el rey Allen, Rin no había abierto su biblioteca privada por respeto a su me memoria, así que le que lo hubiera hecho con tal de ayudarla, significaba demasiado para Mikulia.

-Rin, gracias.

La rubia sonrió

-Hemos hallado un modo de que vuelvas a ser humana.

Mikulia miro a Luka con interés.

-¿De verdad?

Así es. Pero será doloroso.

Miku negó.

-No importa quiero hacerlo.

Rin abrió e libro y comenzó a explicar.

-No debes beber sangre, nada de sangre hasta que este muy grave, es decir hasta que vuelvas a ser mortal. Cuando eso pase, justo antes de que te conviertas en tierra, debemos darte agua bendita.

Mikulia se estremeció, no por el dolor que todo eso suponía, sino por sus hermanas.

-Rin, no toques el agua bendita… que Mikuo lo haga…

Rin negó.

-Mikuo no puede, él es humano, lo matarías al instante. Tranquila, lo vigilaremos todo, volverás a ser humana.

.

Miku bajo hacia el sótano del castillo -donde también se escondía Mikuo- y fue encerrada por sus hermanas en una jaula.

-Vale, esperemos que no sea demasiado largo…

Miku asintió.

-Esperemos.

-Le explicaremos a Mikuo lo que haremos.

Así, iniciaron el proceso de convertir a su hermana en humana otra vez.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron varios meses, hasta que la razón de Miku estaba totalmente nublada por la sed de sangre humana.

Luka subió corriendo a buscar a Rilliane.

-Rin, creo que ya es momento.

Rilliane bajo con Lukana e hizo un corte en el brazo de Miku, que no dejaba de patalear dentro de su jaula y gritaba desesperada por algo de sangre. De su brazo salió sangre en vez de que se cerrase la herida, pero era un hilillo de sangre demasiado escaso para la cortada.

-Aun no, Lukana, otra semana.

-¡¿Otra semana?! -ambas se volvieron hacia Mikuo.

-Mikuo-san…

-Rilliane-sama ¡mírala! No soporto verla así… por favor, paren esto ya…

-Mikuo-san, es para que puedan estar juntos, ella acepto esto, es la única manera. No comentas la estupidez de darle tu sangre.

-¡Mikuooooooooooo! -chillo Mikulia en su jaula- ¡Amor mío! ¡Sacame de aqui! ¡Liberame, mi amado Mikuo! ¡Hermanas! ¡Por favor, tengo hambre!

Rilliane saco a Lukana y a Mikuo de allí antes de que Mikulia dijera algo más.

La semana paso lentamente, pero paso.

Rilliane sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Mikulia y repitió el corte. De la herida salió suficiente sangre humana.

-Listo, mira el color que tiene, ya no está pálida como antes, ha vuelto a ser mortal. Lukana, sujétala, yo le daré el agua.

-Rilliane-san, te quemarás, deja que yo lo haga…

-No, Mikuo, mírala -señalo a la desarreglada Miku que seguía gritando- igual que un animal se vuelve más salvaje cuando esta hambriento, a nosotros sin sangre, nuestro instinto nos domina por completo. No podemos sacarla de la jaula porque se convertirá en rata, lobo o murciélago y huira, tenemos que darle allí el agua. En el momento en que acerques tus manos a su boca te morderá y te matara.

Mikuo se apartó dejando obrar a las hermanas.

Mientras Lukana sujetaba los brazo de Miku por los barrotes de la jaula, Rin le acerco la copa con agua, aguantando el dolor que ampollaba sus finos dedos. Un chillido de dolor salió de la garganta de Miku cuando en el agua bendita quemo su boca.

Rilliane golpeo su estómago, obligándola a tragar a líquido.

Paso un terrible instante en que Miku se retorció de dolor en el suelo, hasta que dejo de moverse y pareció respirar con normalidad.

-No sé reconocer signos vitales humanos, pero creo que ella está bien.

Mikuo se agacho junto a su hermana y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Sí, está bien… Rilliane-san, Lukana-san… no sé qué decir… jamás podre agradecerles por lo que ha hecho por ella.

-Es nuestra hermana, no podemos hacer menos.

.-.-.-.

Semanas más tarde, cuando Miku se acostumbró a ser humana otra vez, decidió huir con Mikuo.

-Iremos contigo, hermana.

-No, chicas, quédense aquí…

-No hablar, el trono no nos interesa, y ya no eres inmortal, debemos protegerte.

-Per, Rin, el imperio de Allen-sama…

-Él valoraba todo eso, pero siempre me dijo que la familia era primero, yo siemrpe fui lo mpas importante para él, y ustedes son lo más importante para mí.

Mikulia sonrió.

.-.-.-.

Las tres reinas desparecieron, primero una y luego las otras dos, y el imperio se sumió en el caos.

Mikulia y Mikuo escaparon, nadie volvió a verlos jamás, y aunque muchos odiaron su sacrílega unión nunca se esforzaron en buscarlos. Se dice que dos poderosos demonios están protegiéndolos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con mil años de retraso pero por fin hice el one shot! Discúlpame por haber tardado tanto pero ya vez todo lo que se me atravesó jeje bueno este one shot era por que en mi primer fic no puse el Miku x Mikuo que una vez me pediste. Gracias por esperar!**

 **Aquí te dejo la etra de la canción:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En un castillo rodeado por la niebla que es desconocida para el humano**

 **Meditan tres bellas reinas.**

 **La sentencia en el silencio de la noche. marca el comienzo de aquel festejo.**

 **Apegado a hechizantes encantos, los lamentables sacrificios se reúnen.**

 **Oh, elegido sacrificio de esta noche**

 **Ahógate en tus más dulces sueños**

 **Si tu me ofreces todo lo que tengas, entonces en mis brazos tu deberás**

 **El más sustentoso placer.**

 **Profiere ante mi, tu inmaculada sangre.**

 **El suspiro de un cazador de demonios se mezcla en el banquete de esta noche**

 **Brillantemente despiertan las memorias de su anterior vida como humana**

 **Hombres ella devoró, horas ella ganó a distancia entonces luego su corazón perdió**

 **Hace mucho tiempo, su vida y sus deberes de haber perecido hace muco tiempo.**

 **"Se supone que tú no deberías de estar viva, pero es imposible para nosotros el reunirnos"**

 **Ella sabia que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aún así su corazón temblaba.**

 **[Narración]-**

 **Hace mucho tiempo...**

 **Atrás en el tiempo cuando ella aún seguía siendo humana.**

 **La chica tuvo un amante.**

 **Sin embargo, ellos eran descendientes de dos grandes familias que estaban en conflicto entre ambas.**

 **Las cuales nunca aprobarían su unión.**

 **No obstante, se amaron mutuamente hasta la muerte.**

 **Renació otra vez como una diablesa,**

 **La chica que ha vivido durante milenios observó el sacrificio frente a sus ojos.**

 **Su vivo retrato, como si fuera su anterior amante.**

 **Realmente, un cruel truco del destino.**

 **Nuestra tonta hermana!**

 **Que pena que tu corazón haya sido robado por un simple mortal!**

 **Porque nuestra sangre no debe mezclarse nunca con la de un humano.**

 **Seguramente, tú comprendes aquel significado.**

 **Nuestra sangre se vuelve tóxica para los humanos.**

 **Si así deseas, entrégale tu sangre**

 **Oh, joven cazador de vampiros**

 **Apresúrate y abandona este castillo anónimo.**

 **Si tu no tienes la intención de matarme**

 **Entonces yo... te protegeré.**

 **Atravesando el oscuro bosque, atravesando las ventiscas de la montaña, el par galopa a lo lejos.**

 **Lejos, muy lejos donde ningún ojo pueda alcanzarlos.**

 **Para la pareja que traiciono a sus respectivos clanes y personas**

 **Todo lo que esperaría para ellos sería la retribución porque somos cajas de pandora...**

 **El corazón que ella había ganado de nuevo sirvió para fomentar la vida de su querido**

 **Ella sabía que esto era una imposibilidad, pero aun así su corazón temblaba.**

 **[Narración]-**

 **Las dos reinas restantes se desvanecieron**

 **Y el mundo de los demonios se hundió en un estado de guerra.**

 **Mientras tanto la ex reina que había decidido no consumir más sangre que a su vez Perdió ese increíble poder.**

 **Aunque eran perseguidos por hombres y demonios por igual,**

 **Se rumorea que dos grandes demonios de identidad desconocida están protegiéndola** **...**


End file.
